Une seconde, et tout bascule
by Dell'07
Summary: Draco et Blaise ne s'aiment pas, ils se désirent. L'autre n'est que l'assouvissement d'une pulsion. Draco n'a jamais pensé que cela pouvait aller plus loin. Slash


Il n'y a pas de véritable histoire, juste un lemon pour le plaisir. J'apprécie le fait d'associer Draco et Blaise, un peu comme Ron et Harry. Ce couple possède pour moi un magnétisme certain, et j'avais très envie de le mettre en scène. Quant à savoir si c'est réussi, c'est une autre histoire...**  
**

** Disclamer : **Rien à moi, tout est à JK Rowling**  
**

**Couple** : Blaise/Draco

Une seconde, et tout bascule (POV Draco)

On ne s'aime pas. On se désire, mais on ne s'aime pas.

J'ai eu une journée de merde aujourd'hui, et j'ai besoin de me défouler. Et tout naturellement, c'est vers lui que je me tourne.

Un seul regard, et il comprend. Il se lève doucement, et s'avance vers moi. Nous montons dans le dortoir, et je verrouille la porte. Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

Je le plaque contre cette dernière, et je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je l'embrasse, je le mords, nos dents s'entrechoquent et je goûte son sang avec plaisir.

Pas de tendresse, nous n'en n'avons pas besoin. Nous sommes des Serpentards, et des pures souches.

Mais il ne m'est pas soumis. Blaise est peut-être le seul qui me résiste, et bientôt, c'est moi qui suis plaqué contre le mur d'en face. C'est le seul qui a le droit d'être au-dessus, le seul dont j'accepte la domination. Je l'accepte, et je l'apprécie.

Il m'arrache ma chemise, dans son empressement à toucher ma peau. Je frissonne quand ses mains caressent mon torse. Je gémis quand nos érections se touchent à travers le tissu de nos pantalons.

Il est dans le même état que moi. Et il est tellement beau, avec ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers douloureux, et ses yeux qui brûlent de désir. Pour moi.

C'est la première fois qu'une telle sensation m'étreint le cœur. Je suis heureux parce que je suis le seul qu'il regarde avec ces yeux-là.

Blaise remarque mon trouble, et il m'interroge :

- Draco ?

- Embrasse-moi, lui murmurais-je

Il a perçut le changement dans ma voix, et son baiser n'est en rien comparable aux autres. Il est doux, lent et il enflamme mes sens peut-être encore plus que les précédents. Je gémis, et il comprend que j'aime ça.

S'il est étonné, il n'en montre rien, comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Il fait glisser mon pantalon tout en m'embrassant, alors que je déboutonne sa chemise.

Son pantalon glisse à son tour, et mon boxer rejoint mes chevilles. Je dégage mes pieds de cet enchevêtrement de vêtements, et il m'allonge sur le lit.

Il s'assied à califourchon sur mes cuisses, après s'être lui-même débarrassé de son caleçon, et caresse mon torse de sa langue, en s'attardant sur mes mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent de plaisir. Il veut me faire mourir.

C'est la première fois que nous nous accordons autant de préliminaires.

Mes gémissements emplissent la pièce, et je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Et son sourire me chamboule autant que tout le reste.

Ses lèvres reviennent chercher les miennes, et mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau de ses hanches.

Je plaque nos érections l'une contre l'autre, et je le sens gémir contre ma bouche.

On veut prendre notre temps, mais la tension est trop forte.

- Pas si… vite… me murmure Blaise

- Je te jure.. qu'on prendra tout.. notre temps… après, haletais-je

On se regarde tous les deux dans les yeux. C'est la première fois que nous parlons pendant l'amour. On sait tous les deux ce que ça implique.

- Je te veux en moi, murmurais-je encore

Il m'embrasse, comme s'il voulait à jamais posséder ces mots-là.

Il enduit ses doigts de crème, et en introduit un, puis un deuxième, dans mon intimité. Au troisième, il sent que je suis prêt. Son sexe vient alors remplacer ses doigts, et tout mon corps se tend.

- Ca va ?

- Continue…

Alors, il entame de doux va-et-vient, et le plaisir déferle dans nos corps.

Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais finalement, nos bouches laissent s'échapper des cris où je devine le prénom de l'autre.

Blaise se retire, mais reste collé à moi, et nous laissons nos souffles se calmer.

J'ai besoin de lui dire à quel point tout à changé, alors qu'il le sait aussi bien que moi. J'ai envie de lui dire à quel point c'était bon, et à quel point il est beau.

Mais je me tais. J'ai bien trop peur. Un Malfoy n'éprouve rien, n'est-ce pas ?

On se désire, mais on ne s'aime pas. J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore.

Fin

Achevé le 15/08/07, à 16h07


End file.
